User blog:XEvarinya/Issac, the Swift Bladedancer
Issac, the Swift Bladedancer is a fan-made champion in League of Legends. Abilities of attack speed and 2/4/6/8/10 points of attack damage. Issac can gain up to 5 stacks. For attacking enemy minions or neutral monsters he can gain up to 2 stacks, and for attacking enemy champions, pets and summoned pets 5. They last 3 seconds. While having 3 or more stacks, the duration doesn't refresh while attacking enemy minions or neutral monsters, and stacks don't drop as well. }} Issac dashes trought target unit, dealing damage if the target is an enemy by cutting trought it. He can dash to the far-away targets by doubling cooldown and mana cost. By dashing to friendly units or champions, the cooldown is the same as on level 1. Issac can't dash to the wards. |leveling= AD)}} |cooldown= |cost=40 (80) |costtype=mana |costtype=mana |range=600 (1200) }} After using this ability, Issac dances for 1 seconds, getting a number of stacks of his passive for 10 seconds. His allies gain half the amount of the granted bonus for the duration. Also, he deals additional phisical damage everytime he damages enemy. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |costtype=mana |range=900 }} For 3 seconds, Issac dodges all auto-attacks and skills at the cost of dealing 50% of damage from all attack sources. At the end of the duration Issac increases his movement speed by 30% for 2/3/4/5/6 seconds. |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |costtype=mana }} Every 5th attack Issac deals additional physical damage. Active: Issac meditates for half a second, and than dashes around designated area, attacking every visible enemy unit, prioritizing champions closer to the range's border. During the duration he's untargetable, but receives 25% of AoE and skillshot damage. WIth every attack the radius is lowered. If there are no visible enemy units in designated radius, he returns to starting position with lowered movemend and attack speed for a duration. The number of times he can hit a single enemy is 2/2/3. You can press the button again to de-activate this ability. |leveling= bonus AD)}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= }} Ability Details of attack speed and 2/4/6/8/10 points of attack damage. Issac can gain up to 5 stacks. For attacking enemy minions or neutral monsters he can gain up to 2 stacks, and for attacking enemy champions, pets and summons 5. They last 3 seconds. }} *Passive ability that stacks with every time Issac deals damage. **Damage from ultimate counts, so you can go from 0 to 5 stacks with one use of it. *You can't lower the number of stacks to 2 if you have 3 or more, however the duration won't refresh; *It gives additional attack speed and attack damage; Issac spins for a moment in his location, than dashes trought target unit, dealing damage if the target is an enemy by cutting trough it. He can dash to the far-away targets by doubling cooldown and mana cost. By dashing to friendly units or champions, the cooldown is 12(24). Issac can't dash to the wards. |leveling= AD)}} |cooldown= |cost=40 (80) |costtype=mana |costtype=mana |range=600 (1200) }} *It does proc on-hit effects; *Doesn't damage the black shield; *Doesn't crit; *Whanever you dash to the friendly unit or a champion, the cooldown is the same as on level 1, that is 12(24) seconds, without taking into account CDR stat; **You cannot dash to the wards; *Doesn't damage the black shield; *You can use it's initial spin to avoid stunning by Cassiopeia's ultimate. After using this ability, Issac dances for 1 seconds, getting a number of stacks of his passive for 10 seconds. His allies gain half the amount for the duration. Also, he deals additional phisical damage everytime he damages enemy. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |costtype=mana |range=900 }} *After using this ability, Issac gains a certain number of stacks; **He can increase the number of stacks after using this ability, however they still will last up to 10 seconds since the moment of using this ability; *The additional damage can't crit; For 3 seconds, Issac focuses on dodging all auto-attacks and skills at the cost of dealing 50% of damage from all attack sources. At the end of the duration Issac increases his movement speed by 30% for 2/3/4/5/6 seconds. The effect can be cancelled by using this skill for lowering the cooldown. |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |costtype=mana }} *The damage from turret is still applied while under the effect, however it's lowered to 25%; *Even thought he negates the damage, the Crowd Control effect still apply to him; *Issac cannot be slowed while the movement boost is active; *Movement speed increase can be cancelled to lower the cooldown; **1 second of movement speed that is cancelled is equal to 2 seconds of cooldown. Every 5th attack Issac deals additional physical damage. Active: Issac meditates for half a second, and than dashes around designated area, attacking every visible enemy unit, prioritizing champions closer to the range's border. During the duration he's untargetable, but receives 25% of AoE and skillshot damage. WIth every attack the radius is lowered. If there are no visible enemy units in designated radius, he returns to starting position with lowered movemend and attack speed for a duration. The number of times he can hit a single enemy is 2/2/3. You can press the button again to de-activate this ability. |leveling= bonus AD)}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= }} *The passive damage is unaffected by crits; **This damage applies only to auto-attacks; *Active damage, however, is able to crit; **Altrough it'll deal 175% more damage and is unaffected by any critical damage modifiers; *It doesn't damage the black shield; *While using the active, Issac is untargetable and can only receive AoE damage, if he happens to be in the area of effect; **The AoE damage is reduced to 25%; *The radius of the range Issac can dash from target to target is lowered by a set amount (30/25/20 depending on the level) *The number of attacks again the same target is increased only whan the ability is levelled to 3; *Dance of Death ends in the place where it started; **This is also valid if the ability is cancelled; *Flash cannot attack the same target twice in a row while using the active effect of the ability; **Hence the ability is cancelled after 1 hit if there are no more visible enemies in range; *The champions closer to the border are prioritized; *He can be stunned by Cassiopeia's ultimate, resulti,ng is stopping the skill. Lore Under construction... ;/ Strategy Under construction... ;/ Updates 27-10-2012 - created Flash, the Swift Bladedancer 28-10-2012 - visual upgrade, divided everything into contents; filled Ability Details; changed skills a little; 1-11-2012 - changed name from Flash to Issac; Renamed his skills:Warm-up to Swift Strikes, Shadow Dash to IAI Dash, Getting Ready to Swordplay, Dance Makabre to Dance of Death; Fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes; 3-11-2012 - increased regeneration ratios from: health - 0.5 to 0.9 and mana - 0.2 to 0.65 25-02-2013 - changed names of bIAI Dash/b to bPiruet Dash/b, bSwordplay/b to bDance of Strenght/b. Made some of the skills clearer. From Author It's my first fan-made champion, for which I made account on Wikia. I hope you guys will like him. :-) Please leave comments if you see there are things which require upgrade. Lore coming soon (will probably change over time thought...); Need to work on the visual aspect (the character skin and abilities' icons). That will take some time, as I'm going to learn how to use some graphic programs. I hope you enjoyed reading. :-] NOTE: Currently I have quite a lot to do at the school, so I just don't have enough spare time to do the things as I planned. The champion's creation is halted for not-known time, but I'll try my best to complete it in the sheds of free time. Than I'll fill this guy up in a one big update. :-) Category:Custom champions